vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rescue Me
Rescue Me is the seventeenth episode of the Fifth Season and the hundred and sixth episode of The Vampire Diaries (TV Series). Summary MARKOS ARRIVES IN MYSTIC FALLS — In order to keep from being harmed by Sloan and the Travelers, and Enzo agree to make a trip to Atlanta to find a newly discovered doppleganger. Caroline is surprised when Enzo opens up to her about his past. and spend an awkward afternoon at ’s parent-teacher conference, where they hear bad news about his behavior at school. Afterwards, Damon reluctantly tells Elena upsetting news about Jeremy's personal life. has an unsettling encounter with Luke, and learns more about his family history. Liv fills Jeremy in on the rumors about the Travelers’ next move and demonstrates her considerable power. Jeremy makes an unexpected deal with Liv, then makes a decision that is devastating to Elena. Stefan and Caroline share a special moment of friendship. Finally, a terrifying turn of events at the Travelers’ camp leads to the appearance of their mysterious leader, Markos. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena_Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Recurring Cast *Michael Malarkey as Lorenzo *Caitlin McHugh as Sloan *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Chris Brochu as Luke Guest Cast *Raffi Barsoumian as Markos Trivia *This is the last episode before another possible two or three week-break. It is the first time in the show's run that no more than two or three episodes have aired back-to-back during the second half of the season. *Caroline and Enzo scenes. *A new Doppelgänger will appear in this episode. *First time that Caroline Forbes has gone out of Mystic Falls, into a city, that has been shown, that doesn't include the time she was at Abby's House, Monroe, North Carolina. Continuity *This episode will mark the first appearance of Markos. *Enzo was last seen in No Exit. Behind the Scenes *" " is an American comedy-drama television series that premiered on the FX Network on July 21, 2004 and concluded on September 7, 2011. The series focuses on the professional and personal lives of a group of New York City firefighters working in a fictitious Harlem firehouse, post 9/11. The protagonist and focal point of the series is veteran New York City Firefighter Tommy Gavin (Denis Leary). The series follows Tommy's troubled family and co-workers as they deal with real life issues, either with post 9/11 trauma or their own domestic problems. Tommy struggles with the loss of his cousin and best friend Jimmy Keefe, as well as fifty-nine other firefighters whom he knew, who died in the World Trade Center on September 11, 2001. Cultural References Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Pictures References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5 Category:Upcoming Episodes